True Friendship
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Everyone thinks Drew is mean. But what do they know? Here's a look into what happened to make Drew who she was, and how Piper helped mold who she is today. Written for the Evil? Challenge and Competition in the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges forum. No smut or anything of the sort. Just two girls getting to know each other!


**Hi guys! So this is a story entry for the Evil? Challenge and Competition in the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges forum! Its a great place to hang out and get cool challenges so if you want to join us, go right ahead! We don't bite... Hard. ;) But seriously, its a great place! :D**

**And yes, I know its due today but better late then never! :D Before I get started, I wrote this for fun and because I liked the idea, not because it was a competition! **

**Enjoy the story!**

***o0o***

**"Everyone wants what they can't have" -Unknown**

At first it started out small, with a young Drew just trying to make friends. She quickly learned that in this world, lying is key to survival. Luckily for her, lying came to her naturally. Whenever she needed to get something, she just asked, and people gave. Making friends was easy, because all Drew did was lie. She created another her, a persona of someone that didn't exist. She tried to get people to like someone she wasn't, and her second personality turned into a mean one. Deep down, she was still nice, and regretted what she did.

**_-_FLASHBACK_-_**

***Laskley Elementary***

**Drew pulled up to her school and leaped out of her dad's car, smiling. "Bye Dad!"**

**Her dad waved goodbye to his daughter and called, "Enjoy your first day of school, honey!"**

**She waved back as she walked towards the doors, eyeing different groups of people and debating which one she wanted to hang out with. She spotted a group of girls huddling together, and almost everyone else was watching them. She instantly thought, **_**Oh, they're the popular girls I've read about!**__**I want to hang out with them! **_**So Drew walked up to them and asked to hang out with them, praying they would say yes. They did, thinking that she could be a puppet and do their bidding. But Drew wasn't stupid, and she realized what they wanted. **

**Within a few weeks, she had taken them off their throne and became the most popular girl in her grade. But she wanted more, so she strived to be the best at everything she did. She joined every club she could and was known as that girl who was good at everything. Unlike other popular people, she was nice, but the rumors that had been spreading spoke otherwise. **

**One day, Drew was trying to help a new girl find her way to the washroom, but the girl ran away, scared. She chased her, confused as the girl ran into a stall and locked herself in, hiding from her. Drew yelled "What's going on? Why are you running away from me?"**

**The girl replied with "You're evil! Vile! You've hurt so many people!"**

**"What? No I haven't!" **

**"Yes you have..." Said the girl in a small voice, running out of the stall and rushing out the door, not even bothering to use the washroom.**

_**How bad do they think I am? Am I evil? I try my hardest to be nice... And they think I'm EVIL? I'll show them evil!**_** And with that, Drew flounced off angrily, fighting back tears.**

**_-_END OF FLASHBACK_-_**

From that day on, Drew taught everyone fear; but not in the way Clarisse does. She used words, which hurt you emotionally, not physically. While she was being mean, she realized what she was doing was horrible but she knew she couldn't stop now and revert back into nice Drew. No one would believe her, and even if they did, they would try to use her like the popular girls. She didn't want that. She sighed, wishing for the days when she didn't know about how cruel the world could be. If only she could take back those awful words.

She regretted using her charmspeak to convince everyone to let her go on the quest with Jason. Once everyone realized that she had been controlling them, they turned on her. The Hephestus cabin even developed sunglasses that repelled charmspeak, and within 3 hours, everybody was wearing them. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin didn't even match the sunglasses with their outfits, so Drew could tell they were desperate. Desperate to be rid of her controlling manner. But they didn't know the reason she was like that. No one bothered to ask. They just assumed. Like the kids that spread rumors about her being mean. No one tried to get to know her. They were just afraid of her. Of her charmspeak. But not Piper's. Why? Why were they like that? They all loved Piper, but hated Drew. They had the same power. And on the inside, Drew wasn't mean. But no one knew that.

The thing is, Drew is the resident "Mean Girl" at camp. She's the one people are scared of, and the one people try to please. She never wanted to be labeled as the mean girl. All she had wanted was for people to notice her, to love her. It was natural for a child of Aphrodite to want that.

She sighed as she walked around camp, trying to smile so no one would see her pain. She headed for the forest, knowing she would be alone, because even the nymphs didn't want to be near her. Drew leaned against a tree trunk and sighed for the millionth time that day.

When she closed her eyes, she saw blue sparkles sprinkling down, taking the shape of a dark green envelope. She felt a thud in her lap, and she opened her eyes to find the envelope sitting there, "Drew" written on the front in neat cursive. She opened the letter to find a light green piece of paper with something written on it. It said: "Everybody wants what they can't have."

That was true. Drew had wanted people to like her, and while she used to have that, she should have known it wouldn't last. Charmspeak was a spell. And all spells come undone, no matter how big or small. But then why didn't Piper's spell break?

The answer shocked Drew. Piper's spell didn't break, because Piper hadn't tricked anyone into thinking she was anything she wasn't. She was who she was, in and out. That was something Drew had never known.

She heard leaves crunching, and turned her head to see Piper walking towards her, a smile on her face. "Need help?" She asked, extending her hand.

Drew's eyes widened as she stared at Piper in amazement. "Why?" She asked quietly, eyes burning.

"Because you look like you need it."

"I don't need help from you!" Snapped Drew, attempting to hide her slightly wet eyes.

"No offense, but it looks like you do." Piper sighed and sat down at the base of a tree across from her. "Look Drew, I know you don't like me and I have no idea why, but it looks like you need someone to talk to, and I'm right here. You can tell me. I won't laugh." And to Drew, the promise that someone would actually hear her out and not judge her was enough to get her to tell Piper everything, starting from her days at school.

As Piper sat by Drew and listened to her story, once she neared the end of it, she was rather shocked at how much Drew had been through. She couldn't believe that someone could experience such cruelty, and from people that were far worse than Drew ever was. From the way she was talking, from the emotion put into her words, Piper could tell that this wasn't a sympathy story, but the real deal. And what a big deal indeed.

Piper didn't know what to do, so she settled for whatever came naturally. And that was to step forward and hug Drew tightly, and whisper "Its ok. You can trust me. I'm your friend."

Perhaps it was the fact that someone actually called themselves a friend of hers that sent her over the edge. Whatever it was, Drew began crying, and Piper sat next to her and consoled her, because sometimes you just needed to let it all out.

***Later, in the dining pavilion***

Piper walked into the room, leading Drew behind her. The pair walked over to the Aphrodite table and sat down, beginning to eat, ignoring the strange looks they were getting. About halfway through their food, Jason walked up to Piper and asked if he could talk to her, so they got up and went to a corner.

"Why were you with her?" He asked, looking down at her. "She's been nothing but rude to you."

"She's nice!" Defended Piper. "And if you can't see that-"

"I never said she wasn't! I just want to make sure you don't get hurt!"

"I won't. Don't worry about me." Piper tried for a smile.

"Alright then." Jason turned and went back to the Zeus table, plopping down in front of his food and running a hand through his hair.

Back at the Aphrodite table, everyone was pointedly ignoring Drew and practically waiting on Piper, until she couldn't stand it any longer. "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you mean?" Asked a 13 year old girl, relatively new to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Why are you guys ignoring Drew? I understand that she did a few mean things but that isn't enough to alienate her!"

"You weren't there for a long time. She did more than a few mean things." Argued a long time member of their cabin.

"But shouldn't you forgive her?"

"We shouldn't. She deserves this."

"No she doesn't!" Exploded Piper, catching the attention of every other person in the pavilion. "What did she do to you?"

"She played the most horrible pranks on us, her own cabin!"

"Like what?"

"She stole my lip gloss!"

"She texted my crush and told him I liked him!"

"She put purple dye in my toothpaste so my teeth were purple!"

"She took my concealer stick the day I got a huge pimple!"

Drew stood up, glaring at the girl who said she texted her crush. "You! Yes, I texted him, but he's now your boyfriend! And so I played a few pranks. You all have done that too!" And with that, Drew turned and ran out of the hall.

"The Hermes cabin always plays pranks, but they aren't alienated. So Drew shouldn't be either. And if anyone disagrees-" Piper was cut off.

"Then they have me to deal with." Spoke Jason, stepping forward and putting an arm around her shoulder, glaring. Piper grinned at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and looked at the Aphrodite kids.

"Try to be nice to her. You'll see that she isn't as mean as she comes across." And Piper ran outside the pavilion to where Drew was standing, having heard everything. She practically tackled Piper with a hug, holding onto her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Piper just hugged her back, a huge grin spreading across her face. And it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship for the both of them.

***o0o***

**So, the last part wasn't edited because I added it after I received from my beta... Sorry! And as you can tell, I'm not too great at endings... But its ok! :D Please leave feedback below for me to see! :D**

**I'm sorry if you look forward to the recommendations at the end of my chapters, but I didn't have enough time today. Sorry! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Kiru-chan, out! **


End file.
